Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.
Information Summary: Nigel (Numbuh 1) and his father are aboard a plane, going to England for a visit. Numbuh 1 complains to his father but his father says it would be a experience. A boy next to him, named Trevor, reveals himself as being on a mission to return a book to where it belongs. Numbuh 1 wants to know more about it but Trevor says not until they're out of the plane. At the airport, Trevor becomes frightened and gives the book to Nigel telling him to meet with him at the Great Library at midnight. A boy in a black suit with a umbrella asks for the book and Nigel refuses and runs from the boy. His father says that two minutes and he already made a friend. The umbrella boy uses the umbrella as a rocket but crashes. Numbuh 1 meets a girl with four long scarves wanting the book. Numbuh 1 realizes a lot of people want the book and flees. The girl uses the scarves like tentacles. Numbuh 1 is confronted by more kids and is eventually saved by a limo. Three kids are in the limo. Numbuh 1 says he's glad that Sector E is on his side. The group laughs and later, into the night, go to a soda bar. The leader of the three tells a British joke where everybody laughs except Nigel, due to him not understanding the 'language.' Soon, the ones who try to steal the book come and Nigel escapes to the sewers. Numbuh 1 finds Trevor and they enter the Great Library. The book is The Book of KND explained by the enemies and a lot of people would want their hands on it. Nigel hands the book to his bar friends and than discovers that the others are the KND and the ones who Nigel gave the book to are actually the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square, who are working for Father. They open the package containing the book and find that it is not in fact the Book of KND, but a Rainbow Monkey book, "Rainbow Monkeys' Tea and Crumpets Picnic" to be exact. Trevor grabs it from the Rowdy Hooligan who was holding it and races toward the library's book return slot, but before he can reach it, it closes. Sobbing, Trevor reveals that he needed to return the book before it was overdue, and that now he will have to pay the fee of 25 pence. (50 cents in American count.) Later, the Rowdy Hooligans and Sector E decide to go to the soda bar. Numbuh 1 asks Sector E why they aren't going to fight. Sector E's leader, the umbrella boy, wonders why he would think they would fight over a Rainbow Monkey book, then adds, "What do you think we are—Americans?" Nigel, at the bar with his father, tells a British joke. Everybody laughs at this. Numbuh 1 confesses that he had no idea what he said. Trivia *The girl with the scarfs shares a similarity to Dr. Octopus from Spiderman. The colors of the scarf are also strikingly similar to Gryffindor, from Harry Potter, also located in England. **Not true - it has been stated that Hogwarts was located in Scotland. *One of the Rowdy Hooligans is speaking in a manner similar to the main character from the Monty Python sketch "Wink Wink Nudge Nudge". *This is the first time The Book of KND, and Numbuh 0 for that matter, is mentioned, and it also shows that Sector E believes strongly in both. *Since it is shown that Sector E believes in both Numbuh 0 and The Book of KND, and so does Numbuh 1, it can be speculated that people who are from Great Britain all believe in him, and with that the book, because he is from there. *This episode does not include Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. *Numbuh 1 has a flashback whare the airport security takes all of his weapons, interastingly he is holding the package that he got in england. E.N.G.L.A.N.D.